The End Is Where We Begin
by theeternalrival1
Summary: One year following their victory against their mortal enemies, Michael and Trevor experienced their separate forms of success: Michael becomes a successful movie producer, while Trevor continues expanding his criminal empire. Until, everything change for Trevor as he meets someone important to him as a whole once more. (Takes place after "The Third Way")


**Disclaimer:** All characters and elements of Grand Theft Auto V belong to Rockstar Games.

* * *

" _I tell you one thing, T... I'm getting too old for this nonsense._ ", the word spoken by Michael to his best friend, Trevor after the two of them, alongside Franklin have finally eliminated their worst enemies, moments after the trio put the final nail on Devin Weston's coffin. Franklin was able to derail Wei Cheng's Triads, Michael paid a visit on the Ballas country, and silenced Stretch, who not only betrayed Franklin and Lamar, also putting Lamar himself into danger. Then lastly, Trevor puts Steve Haines out of his misery for using Michael as his puppet. The three emerged victorious, and you know what they say, "revenge is a dish best served cold."

Ever since the three parted ways after they bury Devin Weston into his grave, they continued to run into each other, hanging out when they feel to as how their bond speaks for themselves. But the last time they meet, is a new beginning of their lives.

* * *

The following year, both of them began to reach for their own achievements: Michael became a successful movie producer, director and writer. Following the commercial success of his film "Meltdown", the movie began reaching a highest-grossing and box office merit, which he suggested to Solomon to make sequel. Solomon agrees, and so entrusts Michael the future of his studio as he finally declared his retirement.

"Fuckin' A! No wonder that the film was a commercial success!", Michael bragged.

"Thanks to you, Michael. I can finally retire at peace.", said Solomon. "Perhaps I can finally entrust you the studio in my place. I know you imagine you were able to reach this far."

Despite how Michael started a life of Hell to a heavenly and bountiful success, it is something worth impressing his family. He and his family began a more peaceful life ever since they underwent into a dysfunctional battleground. Michael and Amanda began to mend their broken marriage ever since they began talking out their problems right in front of Dr. Friedlander. Since then, they were able to cement the broken edges of their marriage and going as far to have sex frequently when they feel to.

Michael also began to have a good relationship to his children, and truly supported them for the dreams they are trying to reach for. For Tracey, ever since her second attempt to audition for Fame or Shame ended in failure, even though Michael coerced Lazlow Jones into including her into the auditionees roster by humiliating the radio DJ. As for Jimmy, he decided to go to Liberty City with Franklin and Lamar; as the latter urging themselves to retire from their gangbanging lifestyle, but to start their own respective endeavors. Not only that, Jimmy has been recently going into rehab as a promise to his father not to smoke pot.

After that his discussion with Solomon, Michael goes into his car and drives home. Along the way, he receives a call from his acquaintance from FIB, Dave Norton.

* _ **Incoming call... Dave**_ *

"Davey?"

" _It has been a long while, Michael._ ", the FIB agent spoke. " _Looks like you are in the spotlight of fame now._ "

"Success made me a new man, Davey. I learned so much the last time we have been through a lot of hell together.", Michael replied. "Solomon's retiring, it seems he handpicked me as the successor of ownership of his studio. How about you, Davey? Are you working well on Haines' TV show since he's dead?"

Norton continued, " _Actually, yes. It seems that "Underbelly of Paradise" has reached a lot of ratings lately, compared when Steve is still the host.",_ bringing up the high ratings of his TV show in comparison to Haines' ratings; considering the arrogant scumbag Haines is, this is the reason why that Underbelly of Paradise didn't get the praise it deserved. _"By the way, are you familiar of a name of Martin Madrazo?_ "

Michael, despite he once paid for the damages he done to Madrazo's property before and worked with him briefly to silence a certain someone who tried to testify against the Mexican gang boss, _denies_ his connection with Martin. But, there is something what's shocking what he recently learned from Dave.

"What about him?", Michael raised an eyebrow.

" _Martin Madrazo was killed when The Lost MC raided his mansion._ ", said Dave, as he tells the details to Michael about Martin Madrazo's unfortunate death.

"Poor guy... He deserved better than getting killed.", Michael sighed, showing signs of short sympathy of Martin's death. "By the way, what about his wife?", he continued, referring to Patricia Madrazo, Martin's wife.

" _Witnesses said that a bald man went into the mansion and fend off the Lost and rescued her._ "

Michael guessed who that is, "That has to be Trevor." Michael once insinuated that Trevor and Patricia had a Stockholm syndrome-oriented relationship, seeing this is the reason why he [Trevor] managed to save Patricia. And, Norton also knows that Martin has a case of domestic abuse against his wife. Oddly enough, Michael justifies the reasons not only Trevor feels Patricia's pain, but he also told Dave that Trevor has a bitter history with the said motorcycle gang.

" _No wonder_ _Trevor has been stirring up a gang war around Blaine County. Even the Lost are not safe._ "

"Good thing he didn't drag me into his twisted free-for-all games.", Michael chuckled. "Besides using me as his front man whenever he tries to raid onto Merryweather's stuff."

" _I bet you learned your lesson the hard way, Michael. If it wasn't for the IAA's distraction, we managed to get save our skin from getting caught into Merryweather's crosshairs. I have to admit, Trevor is too hard to control, even when he found out Brad's fate, you didn't knew that Haines was asking Clinton to get rid of him._ "

Michael is obviously aware that Haines wanted to remove Trevor out of the equation because of his insanity before. But, when Trevor had to give the corrupt FIB agent the headshot, this is something that all of Steve's heinous acts should come to light that he's a miserable excuse for a patriot.

"Well, Trevor and I have to lie low for now. Perhaps he can enjoy himself. For me, the path of an A-List movie producer is gonna be a long one.", said Michael and deduces the reason that him, Franklin, and Trevor have to move on with their lives separately for now.

" _I'm wishing you the best luck, Michael._ " Norton said.

"You too, Davey." Michael ends the call as he drive on his way home.

Meanwhile at the De Santa residence in Rockford Hills...

"Daddy's home, bitches!", he shouted as he went in to his house. With Amanda greeting him.

"Michael! How are you doing?", Amanda asked. "Let me guess, Mr. Richards is retiring?"

"Oh, yes he is.", Michael continued. "He said that he's going to put me in charge in his studios. He approved my idea of having a sequel to Meltdown!"

Amanda was more proud of her husband's recent achievement, despite they failed to attend the big screen of Meltdown when armed men stormed their home. Something Michael discovered that Devin sent Merryweather mercs to kill his family at that time. But, regardless... Michael's relationship with Amanda began to resonate even further ever since they talked all their problems at each other through Dr. Friedlander. And one can say that Michael devoted himself to be a good husband and father all his life. Allowing him to spend more quality time with his wife and children.

* * *

Meanwhile, Trevor began expanding his criminal empire even further.

Recently, Trevor thought that his mother was alive. As it turns out, said by Ron, it was just an hallucination. To make matters worse, when Ron tries to calm Trevor down, he ends up being a punching bag to the psychopath.

Trevor began talking out his problems to Franklin and Michael, both of his friends truly sympathize him. Michael is quite aware of Trevor's Freudian excuse considering that he isolates himself by just sniffing crystal meth and alcohol.

Trevor Philips Industries began taking over around Blaine County, making Trevor himself as the influential and powerful crime lord of the county. Even rival gangs such as the Lost MC are not safe from his wrath.

The following day, Trevor receives a call from Patricia.

* _ **Incoming call... Patricia**_ *

" _Trevor, please save me!_ ", Mrs. Madrazo called.

Trevor grimaced, "Patricia...? What happened?"

" _You need to come here, my husband is in grave danger. Please, save us!_ "

Trevor can also hear gunshots in the middle of the call. Not only Patricia is in danger, so does her husband Martin. Despite Trevor having disdain for Martin because of his tendency to lash out on his wife, Trevor knew if something happens to Martin, will also affect Patricia. And, Trevor's relationship to Patricia makes sense that he secretly admitted that Patricia is a more nicer counterpart to his abusive mother.

So, Trevor decided to find out what's going on with the Madrazos as he heads to the Madrazo cartel ranch in the Senora Road.

When Trevor arrived, he notices there are bikes are parked outside the mansion. "What do we have here?!", Trevor discovers that it's the Lost MC! Somehow, the Lost have been putting a bounty on Martin's head for no apparent reason. Trevor locks and loads as he fights his way for Patricia and Martin. When the Lost see Trevor, they have their sights on him, Trevor goes in further heights in killing the attacking bikers from the outside of the ranch up to the mansion.

Once inside the mansion, Trevor finds Patricia, unscathed, who happened to be hiding somewhere to prevent from falling into the bikers. Within Martin's office, a gunfight ensues. Trevor kills the bikers, once they reach Martin, he wasn't so lucky. Martin was brutally murdered by more attacking bikers, much to the horror of his wife and Trevor.

In an act of revenge, Trevor decides to finish the rest of the Lost once and for all.

"FUCK YOU! FUCKYOUFUCKYOUFUCKYOU! FUCK YOU!", Trevor roared in a fit of rage as he starts shooting all the bikers without breaking a sweat.

After he fends off the Lost. It was a Pyrrhic victory.

Martin, in his dying breath, says his last words to Patricia. "Patricia, _mi amor_... You must live for me, I want you to find your true happiness with that man in my place.", the Mexican gang boss turns to Trevor, "Trevor... take care of Patricia for... me...", and Martin dies in the arms of his wife. Trevor mourned with Patricia together, as Trevor pays his last respects of his once arch-enemy.

Within moments, more bikers continued raiding the ranch. Madrazo's men are heavily outnumbered by the wave of attacks. Trevor and Patricia make their escape as the psychopath began mauling every biker on his sight.

Once reaching his 4x4 truck, Trevor and Patricia get on board as he floors it to lose the Lost. Trevor was furious of something like this is going to happened, not only that he has hidden feelings for the Mexican gang boss's wife, but seeing Martin being brutally killed by the Lost MC was the hardest, and Patricia becomes widowed as a result.

"I'm sorry that this would've happen...", Trevor said in discouragement. As if he was feeling guilty of seeing Martin getting killed.

"No, Trevor. Martin did the right thing to sacrifice himself to protect me. And the same you did to fight your way to save me.", Patricia commended, she knew what a knight in shining armor Trevor is, despite his outlandish appearance.

Trevor will never live down seeing Martin getting killed by the bikers, despite their initial meeting was sour. And to tend for Patricia's needs is what he can make amends for Martin.


End file.
